<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Olympic Village - Faerghus by The_Unqualified1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344081">Olympic Village - Faerghus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1'>The_Unqualified1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Coach Hanneman, Covid canceled the olympics so we made our own hope you enjoy, F/F, F/M, Family talk, Fodlan Summer Olympics, How Does One Play Backgammon?, M/M, New Couple, Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unqualified1/pseuds/The_Unqualified1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final week of competitions is getting ready to start! A few Lions are still waiting to go.<br/>Dimitri tries to hunt down Felix.<br/>Annette finds out about the betting pool.<br/>Sylvain and Mercedes talk dads.<br/>Ashe and Ingrid talk gold.<br/>Dedue and Hanneman play Backgammon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic &amp; Mercedes von Martritz, Annette Fantine Dominic/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dedue Molinaro &amp; Hanneman Von Essar, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Mercedes von Martritz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Fódlan Summer Olympics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Olympic Village - Faerghus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OMG the final week is starting guys!!! Are you hype?! I am HYPE. Let’s get it started!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are entering into the last week of these Fódlan 2020 Olympic games, but don’t think all the good stuff is gone. We have plenty of exciting action stacked in the last week, including fencing events, solo gymnastics, and the premiere of BMX as an Olympic sport!”</p><p>Dimitri smiled as he fished a water bottle from the fridge and turned toward the tv hanging in the corner of the room. He reached for the remote and flipped up the volume a few notches.</p><p>“There’s real buzz around the competitors selected for that sport in particular. Its inaugural year of competition will set the bar for every subsequent group, and you know the competitors are going to want those bragging rights!”</p><p>He thinks he hears something in the other room and pokes his head in to see Sylvain and Felix passionately discussing something or other around the marble island, nothing new. They’d been like this since they were toddlers. <em> How did we not call them getting together sooner? </em></p><p>He thought with a chuckle and shake of the head. The door to the porch was open and he saw another familiar face, or blonde head of hair more correctly, facing away into the night sky.</p><p>He wordlessly went out to join her, reclining in the empty lawn chair. Ingrid had always sat in a little ball when she was deep in thought. Right leg over the left and the left knee pulled up to her chest with her arms resting atop her leg bundle. She hunched forward and bounced her foot against the end of the plastic seat looking a thousand yards off.</p><p>“Doing alright?” He said staring the same way she was. He knew she wasn’t looking at a horizon, or anything in the night sky. She’d always been looking somewhere else. Creating patterns and images in her mind of other places.</p><p>When they were kids they’d teased her constantly for staring as often as she did. But she had a habit of imagining things far greater than they could, and ‘flying away’ as she’d call it. Creating worlds in the clouds, imagining places she’d heard of in kindergarten or in fantasy, it didn’t matter. She went everywhere from her own backyard and regaled them with epic tales of the talking fish she’d meet, the other kids she’d seen play, the scary monsters that weren’t so scary. Sylvain would always ask if there was a princess needing saving.</p><p>“Just thinking…” She said not breaking her line of sight toward that thing just out of reach. That graspable goal, that painted sky, that flight path.</p><p>“Go anywhere exciting?” He asked. She shook her head.</p><p>“No, just here. Where else would I want to go?” She smiled slightly.</p><p>“Got me there. I mean it’s no talking fish, but it’s still pretty exciting.” He offered. She blinked and nodded, turning her head toward him with a friendly smile. Coming in for a landing.</p><p>“You always remember the fish one.” She breathed out in a laugh. He grinned easily at his friend.</p><p>“It was an iconic part of our childhood. Crabby was it? Crabby the fish, which you thought was so funny and Felix thought was ridiculous. <em> That </em>was the ridiculous part. The fish being named after another animal.”</p><p>They both shared a chuckle but he could read the air of uncertainty around his long time friend.</p><p>“Your siblings coming in tomorrow?” He asked.</p><p>“They’re here, they called today when they landed. Meeting them for breakfast if you want to come.” She added.</p><p>“Course…” He smiled, knowing at the root the unsaid issue. <em> Someone who didn’t make the trip. Who never made the trip… </em></p><p>“I bet they’re so proud of you.” He added. She scoffed and shook her head at the compliment. “I mean it Ingrid.” He added, drawing her attention back to him. “What you’ve achieved… is nothing short of extraordinary. And your family… <em> all of us,” </em> He nodded back toward the inside where they could hear more voices chatting and hollering. “Are proud of you. And you’re gonna show the world why.”</p><p>She nodded at his words, and he could see the tell tale signs that he had gotten through to her. She’d given him a similar pep talk on the eve of his event. It only seemed right to return the favor.</p><p>“And regardless of where you finish… you’re one of the first competitors to ever represent BMX at the Olympics. That’s no small feat.”</p><p>“So if you do really terrible, that’ll be remembered too.” Felix grumbled from the doorway, earning a spiteful look from Dimitri.</p><p>“Felix, come on, that’s not helpful.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. </p><p>“She’s going to do great.” Dimitri added.</p><p>“Easy for you to say when you’ve already gone.” He said as he turned away and disappeared back inside</p><p><em> “Felix.” </em> Dimitri groaned. “What’s his deal?”</p><p>“You know he’s always been impatient. His finals being one of the last is making him antsy. Think he’s thinking about <em> you-know-who </em> too…”</p><p>“Glenn.” Dimitri filled in the blank. His older brother who’d won multiple golds a few circuits back. That golden standard he’d been obsessing over. A brother he loved, a legacy he didn’t.</p><p>Dimitri rose with a sigh.</p><p>“Maybe I should go talk to him. You…” He looked at his friend as he rose and she nodded with a smile.</p><p>“I’m good Dimi. Thanks.”</p><p>He disappeared inside as he passed Ashe with a pat on his shoulder. He looked outside and noticed their cycling friend and decided to fill the recently vacant seat.</p><p>“Hey Ingrid.” Ashe said bubbly as he sat by her side.</p><p>“Hey Ashe.” She smiled. “Need anything?”</p><p>“Just some fresh air and good company. Think I’m in luck for both.” He said settling in and put his arms behind his head as he looked up at the night sky.</p><p>Ingrid had always admired the boy's outlook. He was painstakingly positive, and that was no easy thing after what he’d conquered</p><p>“Soooo, how’s gold feel?” She asked slyly.</p><p>“Amazing.” He said immediately. “But not for the reasons everyone says.”</p><p>“No?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“Well… I think for everyone gold feels different.” He said, looking more thoughtful, as if searching for the right words. “It takes different things for everyone to get there. We’re all chasing different things.”</p><p>“And you were chasing a girl?” Ingrid added, unable to pull her punch. He blushed immediately and turned away.</p><p>“There was more to it, but… yeah I guess I was.” He laughed.</p><p>“Well I’m glad you got them both. The gold and the girl.” She added earnestly. “You two make a cute couple.”</p><p>Ashe scratched his head and leaned forward in his seat, his hands coming to rest in between his legs and he let out a deep breath.</p><p>“It’s pretty crazy to think… I’m leaving with both, when either thing would’ve made me incredibly happy on its own.”</p><p>They shared a comfortable silence.</p><p>“Oh! But to answer your question… for me, gold feels like a new beginning. Like affirmation. Like a set of hands holding my arms up like this-” He pumped both fists over his head. “All the time! It’s uplifting.”</p><p>She couldn't help but beam for him. His energy was infectious.</p><p>“I wonder what gold will feel like for you.” He added.</p><p>“Yeah, me too.” She said. But she knew the answer.</p><p>
  <em> Gold would feel like acceptance. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Dimitri went inside he didn’t see Felix. He doubled back into the kitchen but saw no sign of the fencer. He poked back into the common space where he saw Sylvain chatting with Mercedes and Annette around the marble counter.</p><p>“I swear Annie, we were taking bets on when he was going to finally ask you out.”</p><p>“You were <em> not. </em>” The red-head exclaimed, a blush on her cheeks but a smile that neither her nor Ashe seemed able to shake in the wake of them becoming a couple.</p><p>“We absolutely were! Mercedes, back me up here. Am I lying?”</p><p>Mercedes giggled into her hand and turned to her friend with sympathetic eyes that held a light of humor.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Annie we were all in on it.”</p><p>“<em> What?! </em>Even you Mercie?”! She was clutching her sides laughing now.</p><p>“Twenty dollar buy in. We got stomped. I thought he was going to ask you after your event. That seemed the go-to move. That’s what I would’ve done!” Sylvain insisted.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, it took him <em> years </em> to finally ask out Felix.” Dimitri interjected. “He plays all confident, but our boy here gets just as nervous.”</p><p>Sylvain looked betrayed and both girls were laughing now.</p><p>“That’s different! But fine, I see your point.”</p><p>“Dimitri, tell me you weren’t in on this pool.” Annette asked. He shook his head.</p><p>“I’d love to tell you that Annie… I really would. But…”</p><p>“Seriously!? Was it that obvious to everyone else?” She rested her face in her hands on the counter, and shook her head. “What was your bet, Dimi?” She asked, glancing his way with an expression that said <em> ‘Do I want to know?’ </em></p><p>“Well… I thought<em> you </em> were going to ask <em> him </em> out... at the closing ceremonies.” Dimitri said with an apologetic grin.</p><p>Annette groaned into her hands.</p><p>“Mercie…” She turned to her tennis partner. “What was your bet?”</p><p>“I thought it was going to take much longer.” Mercedes said with a sympathetic smile toward her best friend.</p><p>Annette groaned again.</p><p>“But I’m very happy it didn’t.” She added, patting the shorter girl on the shoulder in an almost motherly way.</p><p>Dimitri turned to his friend on the end of the counter.</p><p>“Hey, Sylvain, you didn’t happen to see where Felix went did you?”</p><p>He sighed back with arms crossed.</p><p>“Think he went down the hall there, out to the briefing room or toward the dorms. He was being an ass, so I might leave him.” Sylvain insisted. “One of his moods.”</p><p>“I’ll chance it.” Dimitri said with a wave heading down the hall.</p><p>“His funeral.” Sylvain said, leaning back against the wall.</p><p>“Is it that bad right now?” Annette asked with a sympathetic wince.</p><p>“It’s just the same old. Family stuff. Think you both know how that can be.” Sylvain put a foot up behind him and slid his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“All too well.” Annette said with a sad chuckle. Mercedes shot her a look, one that knew the deeper hurt going on.</p><p>“Say Annie, do you want to make that coffee cake recipe for the morning? We have all the ingredients.”</p><p>Her friend brightened almost immediately.</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds fun. I’ll go prep the oven.”</p><p>She left toward the kitchen and Mercedes smiled after her.</p><p>“You know, her father didn’t stick around. She never got the chance to impress him…” Mercedes said thoughtfully. “But she tried for a long time. I think Ingrid had something similar with her father when her career took off... and you walk a tentative line with yours.” Mercedes offered turning back his direction. “What I guess I’m saying is… we’re a bit light on parental figures as a team.”</p><p><em> That’s probably why she always found herself filling that role. </em>He thought in regards to the girl before him.</p><p>“Think my old man expected a, uh… different path for me. In more than one.” Sylvain said reflectively. “He was a hard ass, but… he cares even if he sucks at showing it. Not like her piece of shit dad.” He nodded after Annie. “That guy can go to hell.”</p><p>Mercedes nodded.</p><p>“I don’t often agree with such sentiments but in this case… I whole-heartedly do. He doesn’t deserve her.”</p><p>“And she doesn’t deserve him.” Sylvain added. “But she’s lucky she’s got you.” Sylvain knew the bond the two shared. You’d have to be blind not to.</p><p>“That’s kind of you to say.” Mercedes responded.</p><p>“Kind’s got nothing to do with it. You two bring out the best in each other. That’s just a fact.” His words were genuine, as he’d come to find his usual masquerade never worked around Mercedes. He’d stopped trying after a few years to make it.</p><p>“How are things with your brother?” He added. “Have you guys had much time to catch up?”</p><p>“Hmmm….” She looked thoughtful at that. “Good, really. I’d thought that I’d lost him. Unlosing him has been… truly special.” She smiled as she reflected on Emile in his youth.</p><p>He’d always been more comfortable off in his own world than trying to fit into everyone else's. She’d been the person he’d always let in without fail… and when their family had been separated it’d felt like losing her arm. Like a fundamental piece of her was gone.</p><p>“I’m detecting a theme in your life.” Sylvain said, pulling her back from her reminiscing. “You… put a lot of other people first.”</p><p>She smiled back.</p><p>“Well of course. Those people make me very happy… their happiness <em> makes </em> me happy. You do the same, you know?”</p><p>His sly smile changed to a look of surprise.</p><p>“You may have everyone else fooled with your playboy exterior, but when it comes to your childhood friends… I see the lengths you go to for them.” Her eyes were inexplicably soft. “Always encouraging them, making them laugh, absorbing their sadness… making it your own.”</p><p>Sylvain cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, uh yeah. You know. They’re… important to me.” He noted that same look in her eyes. That unabashed care she always radiated. She had quite the gift for it. “Don’t you have baking to go do?” He added.</p><p>Mercedes shook her head.</p><p>“Oh the bakings not for me. <em> Ashe! </em>” She called out the open door.</p><p>“<em> Yeah? </em>” He called back.</p><p>“Would you mind helping Annie in the kitchen? I think she’s making coffee cake.”</p><p>“<em> Oh coffee cake! Of course! </em>” The boy’s voice enthusiastically came from outside and then the boy himself was through the door in a flash.</p><p>“You sly dog.” Laughed Sylvain.</p><p> </p><p>When Ashe entered the kitchen he saw Annette standing on a chair she’d pushed against the counter to reach a bowl, and the sight made his heart flutter. He’d officially asked her out, they’d been hanging out most days after training, making crazy plans for what they might want to do after the Olympics. And every day and every little thing felt new.</p><p>They’d held hands, even though his palms were sweaty. She’d convinced him to try tennis, to which he found he was rather unskilled at. But it had given him an even greater appreciation for the sport she dedicated her training to. He told her about his favorite book series, Loog and the Maiden of the Wind, and they debated if the movies or novels were better, which ended with them laughing so hard they never reached an answer.</p><p>When she turned and saw him standing in the doorway a little smile graced her lips that made him glow.</p><p><em> And that </em>… </p><p>That little shot of lightning that hit his chest every time it was just them, that was new too.</p><p>“Hey you.” She greeted, right before her leg wobbled on the counter and gave out.</p><p>She gasped in surprise as she slipped and Ashe flew to her side on pure reflexes, catching her promptly in his arms, his heart hammering a mile a minute.</p><p>They looked at each other with equally large doe eyes before bursting out into relieved giggles.</p><p>“Well, I came to see if you needed any help with the baking, and I’m glad I did.” Ashe said in between laughs.</p><p>“Me too.” Annette agreed before hugging into his chest. “My hero.” She said dreamily. <em> That was also new... </em> </p><p>He stared as his heart rate rose to what he assumed were unsafe levels, and blinked a few times. Words escaping him.</p><p>“You can uh, put me down now if you want.” She added, with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>“Oh! Of course!” He stuttered, setting her back on her feet and taking a respectful step back.</p><p>“So, uh…” She brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear.</p><p>“So, uh…” Ashe put his hands behind his back and wrung them, smiling goofily at the floor. Missing her equally goofy smile.</p><p>“You… bake much?” Annette asked.</p><p>“You betcha! Well… actually no.” He laughed. “But I cooked a lot with my foster dad growing up. So I know my way around the kitchen.”</p><p>“Whoa, I didn’t know that about you.” She said with a smile. “Well let’s see what you got.”</p><p>He made a show of rolling up his sleeves, drawing another smile from her, and came to stand at her side.</p><p>“Hey, by the way… Ingrid told me the craziest thing.” He said as he cracked some eggs into a mixing bowl.</p><p>“Was it that they had a betting pool about when we’d finally get together?” Annette asked with a laugh.</p><p>“<em> Yes! </em> Gosh, was it <em> that </em> obvious?” He chuckled back with a shake of his head.</p><p>Annette smiled genuinely, feeling her own goosebumps. She leaned in quickly and pecked a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Guess so.” She said, not missing the blush on his cheeks.</p><p><em> That… that was very new. </em>Ashe liked new.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri found himself at the end of the hall with a split. The conference room they’d used for Hanneman’s briefings was to his left. The dorms off to his right. He took his 50/50 and went left.</p><p>Upon pushing the wooden door open he saw two figures, Hanneman and Dedue, sitting at the table and talking animatedly about something. Well... animated by their standards, so with arms crossed, a head nod, an occasional open palm pointed at the other, and picking up a small cup at the sides of whatever board they were examining.</p><p>“Ahh Dimitri, glad to see you my boy. Perhaps you would like to play the next game?” Hanneman called out without looking up, instead depositing the contents of his cup, dice as it turned out, and sliding some round tablets across the board.</p><p>“That may have to wait, I’m looking for Felix at the moment.”</p><p>“He was here a moment ago.” Called out Dedue without looking up from their game. He rolled his set of dice next and similarly slid his tablets along as well. “We invited him to play and he said he had no interest in the game.”</p><p>Dimitri came closer out of curiosity to see what game had their attention. A part of him laughed thinking it may be something like Chutes and Ladders but as he neared in and examined the board fully he saw it was something with triangles and black and white checkers. Each of them had a little cup with two dice and took turns rolling, then sliding the checkers around the board.</p><p>“Backgammon. Do you know it?” Dedue asked, glancing at him in response to his unasked question.</p><p>“I have a basic understanding.” He fibbed. In truth he’d watched his dad play once when he was a boy and used the board to play 2 on 2 battle checkers with his friends. They’d flick the pieces across the board and watch them collide in the middle. He was almost positive that wasn’t the correct way, but it’d been pretty fun.</p><p>“It’s quite a simple game, though I suppose anything is simple when you know it.” Hanneman added thoughtfully, still studying his dice and sliding his checkers. Dimitri watched them play in silence, trying to follow along and notice the pattern but he had to admit... he had no idea what they were doing. When Dedue rolled two 3’s he smiled slyly and slid four of his pieces across the board. Hanneman laughed as if he’d just won gold.</p><p>“Good show. Well played, wouldn’t you say Dimitri?”</p><p>“Exactly what I would’ve done.” He said, realizing quickly he was far more lost than he’d hoped.</p><p>“Ahh, another risk-taker. Good on you my boy.”</p><p>Dimitri was starting to get deeper in than he’d meant to. He cleared his throat.</p><p>“Anyway, did either of you see which way Felix went? I was hoping to talk to him.” He asked, trying to get back on his original task.</p><p>“I believe he went toward the dorms. But he did not appear to want to talk.” Dedue said, with valid concern.</p><p>“He’s right, he was rather shut off. That’s not completely unusual for him before a competition. Maybe it’s best to wait for him to come to you?” Hanneman added.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll try anyway and see if I can’t get through to him.” Dimitri took his leave.</p><p>“Come back after for the next game! You can play the winner.” Hanneman called, and the blonde waved over his shoulder with a thin smile.</p><p>
  <em> Hopefully he’d be unavailable. </em>
</p><p>“He may be fighting a losing battle… but it’s admirable to see him try.” Hanneman commented after he’d disappeared through the door.</p><p>Dedue hummed in agreement. </p><p>“He cares about his friends a great deal.”</p><p>“That he does.” Hanneman agreed. “All of his friends. It’s a wonderful quality to have in a leader.”</p><p>“But… so is knowing when to take risks,” Dedue slid his final checker into his half of the board, giving him the advantage. “And when to play it safe.”</p><p>Hanneman nodded with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“Wonderfully played.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri walked down the short hall and saw a door ajar, ready to walk in and confront his friend, hash out how he was feeling, but he stopped when he heard his voice.</p><p>“Yeah backgammon… no I don’t know how to play, Dimitri and those fools never learned the proper way. They’d just shoot them across the board like hockey pucks.”</p><p>He was talking to someone… maybe on the phone? The pauses in between phrases sounded right.</p><p>“Well do you know how to play...? Thought not.” He chided back, a slight laugh. Something familiar. Someone familiar.</p><p>“I don’t know how you did this… it’s the waiting I can’t stand. At a tournament you’re there and you compete. That’s it. All these other sports and matches and people… it’s so distracting.”</p><p>Someone who’d done this before… <em> Glenn. </em> He was talking to Glenn.</p><p>Dimitri poked his head in the crack and sure enough, caught sight of his friend sitting on the edge of the bed with his phone against his ear, his back to the door. He sighed while the person on the other end presumably spoke.</p><p>“I know I know… they mean well… it’s just… suffocating. Only Dimitri’s had his event and it feels like… he can’t see how much pressure is still on all of us. He can't just take it all away. I know he’s trying but… it just adds to it.”</p><p>Dimitri felt a sudden pang in his chest. He was right, the liberation of his event being over was freeing. But of the group, there were still three to go, and they did not yet know that freedom…</p><p>Felix grew quiet again and leaned back on a palm, listening to the words on the other end.</p><p>“I know… I’m glad they’re here too.” A silence fell in the room and then Dimitri’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He leaned back away from the doorframe and looked to see a text from Glenn. He slid it open. A group text to him, Sylvain, and Ingrid.</p><p> </p><p><b>Glenn:</b> Hey, hope competitions are going well! Thank ya’ll for taking care of Felix. I know he’s a hard head, but he’ll come to ya’ll when he’s ready. Just being there then is more than he can ask for.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quiet... I swear Glenn, if you send them another text message about me-” A faint voice on the other end that sounded like static, but had the tone of refuting.</p><p>Glenn’s name pinged on his phone screen a second time.</p><p> </p><p><b>Glenn:</b> Oop, delete the paper trail. This message will self-destruct.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri had to fight a chuckle. He pocketed the phone and turned back down the hall.</p><p>Glenn was right. Everyone had been right. Felix needed space. He’d come to them when he needed them. And they’d be ready. Everyone dealt with the pressure differently, but none of them… would have to deal with it alone. He caught one last bit of the conversation as he left.</p><p>“Hey did you hear...? Annette and Ashe finally happened... Yeah, I know! I thought it would too.... yeah, Dedue won. You owe him 20$... No I will not spot you! He has paypal.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woop woop! Alright my friends, FINAL FREAKING WEEK. Thank you everyone that’s read any of these, we have some super talented writers finishing off the week.</p><p>Tuesday - Lachesis_Carole brings us Gymnastics with Dorothea, Sylvain, and Lorenz.<br/>Wednesday - Ashtree11 brings us BMX Ingrid!<br/>Thursday - We’ve got IronShiba (wegglebots) representing the doubles badminton team Leonie and Raphael, and Linhardt playing Table Tennis.<br/>Friday - Our big finale, final event! We have Fencing with Felix and Byleth, covered by ShinjiShazaki.</p><p>Saturday and Sunday you’ll be hearing from me again for the Ashen Wolves Olympic Village in the aftermath, and the Closing Ceremony!</p><p>And then we did it... we freaking did it. And I hope to see you all there at the end :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>